I can t be a mother
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Amelia s life durring pregnansy. R & R Pretty Pitty Please whit the Legasy on the top. Original story: I m a spacer not a mother by Esmeamelia. Happy now Esme?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Somewhere along… during the night, Amelia awoke. As to just why, she didn't quite know. She lay still beside her lightly snoring husband, telling herself to go back to sleep. Finally, with a soft, irritated sigh, she gave up the fight. Amelia smoothly got out of bed, drew on her favorite robe, and went down for some tea. _That was it_, she told herself, _I simply need some tea... _

She made her way down to the kitchen, and set about to making herself a hot, soothing cup of tea… Earl Grey, her favorite. After brewing her tea, she took herself into the living room, and snuggled down into a plush armchair beside the fire. After she had finished her tea, she felt drowsy, and soon she had finally fallem asleep.

When she opened her eyes the next moring, she felt someone gently rubbing her shoulders. She smiled, and looked over to see Delbert sitting beside her, gently trying to wake her up.

"Good morning, honey," Amelia said softly, and kissed him. He smiled over at her. "Do give me a moment to throw on some clothes, and I´ll be right back," she told him. She got to her feet, made her way upstairs and put on some clothes. When she had finished donning her clothes, she was surprised by a most unwelcome bout of nausea.

"Hello, not again," she muttered to herself, placing a slender hand upon her abdomen. Normally, this would be something most unusual for Amelia. However, it had been going on like this for a week now, and her overprotective husband, the Doctor, had finally coaxed her into making an appointment to see a physician.

Once her stomach had calmed down, Amelia made her way back down to be with her Delbert, Jim and Sarah. Since the Benbow Inn was still under constructsion, the Hawkins lived with herself and Delbert for the time being.

"Good morning, all," Amelia said and took a seat beside Jim, who was the only one seated at the time.

"Good morning, Captain," Jim greeted her. He then yawned hugely, stretching.

"It would appear that you are in need of more sleep, James," Amelia observed with a smile.

"Believe me, I'd love to, but… I can´t, Ma'am," Jim informed her. "I'll never get all the things I need to do done, if I sleep the day away, Captain."

"Ah. So, in other words, your mother has told you that you may not go back to bed," Amelia responded matter-of-factly, as if it were the simplest thing in the world to determine.

On the other side of Jim, Sarah sat herself down with a laugh. "You're right, Amelia. But how did you know?" Sarah asked, pleased but surprised.

"You should know, Sarah. Woman's intuition, of course," Amelia said. "Besides, that's the way a mother is supposed to act, don't you know."

"Of course," Jim said with a wan grin. "What are the odds of you ever being one?" Jim observed under his breath.

"Actually, Mr. Hawkins, that's none of your business," Amelia responded tartly, arching a graceful eyebrow at the red-faced Jim. "And if I were to be, my experience would be vastly different than your mother's, I assure you. My species, felinids, don't usually have only one offspring. No, female felinids generally have "litters"," Amelia said with an expression of distaste. "Wretched expression, that. 'Litter', indeed! But, be that as it may, where was I? Oh, yes. You see, Mr. Hawkins, we bear at least two children at a time," she said while looking at Jim. "Not an experience I look forward to."

She was interrupted from saying anything further as Delbert laid a plate of food before her. She looked down at it and groaned. "Dear Delbert, must you always give me a plate that I'm certain that Mr. Hawkins would have trouble finishing?" she asked, her nose wrinkling in dismay.

Jim frowned, and looked over at her plate. There were five---count 'em, five!---sliced crumpet halves on the plate, as well as a glass of cold milk beside it.

"Shoot, ma'am… that's not all that much," he told her.

Amelia shot him a sharp look. "Perhaps not… but, I am not---if you may of noticed---a growing teen-age boy with an apparently boundless appetite," Amelia commented wryly, looking dismally down at her plate.

"Please eat, Amelia," Delbert pleaded with her. "It's simply not healthy to starve yourself, dear heart".

Amelia looked up at her concerned husband, and her resolve melted. "Oh, very well, dear," Amelia sighed, and began to eat. After she had finished the last slice of her second crumpet, she chance a look at the clock.

"Well, goodbye all. I simply have to be off, or I shall be late for my appointment," she declared, wiping her lips daintily with her napkin. Then she slipped into her coat and left them all to their own devices.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Amelia finally made it to the doctor's office, but paused a moment before entering. Sighing heavily, she resolutely, yet reluctantly, turned the knob, and entered the establishment.

Inside the office, at the reception desk, she looked at a pleasant dunkal(20 human, 80 Donkey) woman, who smiled at her.

"Hello. What may I help you with?" she asked Amelia in a curious, caring manner.

"I seem to be having reoccuring bouts of nausea of late, for approximately a week," Amelia said.

The dunkal woman, who turned out to actually be the Doctor, smiled, and motioned Amelia into an examination room. After asking numerous questions, and listening to Amelia's answers, the Doctor nodded, then declared she would have to run a few simple tests.

When the tests were completed, the Doctor looked down at the results. The dunkal physician read the charts, and smiled mysteriously. Amelia frowned, not liking the looks of that particular smile at all.

"Well?" demanded a nervous, agitated Amelia Doppler.

"Yes," the Doctor said, as if she hadn't heard Amelia at all. "Excuse me, Mrs. Doppler, but exactly how long have you been having this nausea again?"

"Oh, I don't know," Amelia returned, clearly taken aback. "A week, maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Any other symptoms you can think of?" the doctor asked, continuing the most annoying mystery act.

"Hmm," Amelia mused a moment. "I don't know. I've been having trouble sleeping of late. And, now that you mention it, I haven't quite been myself of late."

"Much as I had suspected," the Doctor replied, nodding sagely. This irritated Amelia more than she cared to admit.

"Blast it all, woman!" Amelia growled, leaning forward quickly, startling the Doctor greatly. "Out with it already! What the devil's wrong with me?" She stood.

"Wrong with you?" the Doctor asked, an odd expression on her face. "Why, nothing. Nothing at all. Why, you're doing quite well for a woman in your condition…"

"Excuse me?" Amelia snapped, her green eyes narrowed. "A woman in my condition? Exactly what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

The Doctor came around her desk to stand before the agitated Amelia. Then, the Doctor did something that took Amelia aback considerably. Amelia's green eyes went wide as the dunkal woman hugged her happily.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Doppler!" the Doctor declared. "You're going to be a mother!"

Amelia was aghast, and sat down quickly. "I'm going to be a _what_, you say?"

"A mother. You see, you're pregnant."

"Dear Lord," Amelia murmured in shock. She sat there silently for nearly a minute, before she managed to quietly ask, "I'm pregnant. All right… any idea of just how many children we're talking about here?"

"Three, Mrs. Doppler. At least three that I can see on my sonogram," the doctor told her.

"Three children," Amelia parroted quietly, putting her hand to her trim abdomen.

"Now, now," the Doctor said sympathetically, "I know this is all quite a shock. But, while you're here, let's go over some restrictions you'll need to observe. No caffeine, no medications---without my approval, at least, no alcohol, and absolutely no tobacco or smoking of any kind."

"Of course," Amelia murmured, nodding absently, her eyes still wide.

"And one last thing, Mrs. Doppler," the doctor said. "I know this is going to be hard on you… but, I must insist you cancel any and all voyages you might have planned for the near foreseeable future."

Amelia blinked at that, and looked warily back at the Doctor. "B-B-But, I can´t, Doctor," she said. "I have a job, obligations, you understand. Why, just next week, I'm to deliver a much needed cargo to…" she began but the doctor interrupted her.

"Yes, yes. But, you have to realize that your priorities have now changed. Your job now is to care for your upcoming little ones," she said.

"Little ones?" answered a still quite stunned Amelia, blinking owlishly.

"Yes. Do I make myself clear, Mrs. Doppler? Captain?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. Quite," Amelia answered, sighing and then slowly nodding her head in resignation.

"Good girl," the Doctor said kindly, nodding her head in approval. "Now, I'll have Bettina make you another appointment in a week. Until then, do try to get your rest, eat smartly, and do as I've instructed." She then showed Amelia to the door. "We'll talk next week and then we´ll see how everything is going. Okay?" she said and gave Amelia her hand.

"Thank you, Doctor. "Oh… by the way, I believe I quite forgot to ask," Amelia said and looked back at the Doctor. "When will my children be, er, arriving, do you think?"

"A typical felinid pregnancy generally comes to term in oh, I´d say about six months time," the Doctor said. "Take care, Mrs. Doppler… and congratulations once again."

Amelia nodded and began to slowly walk home, her head swimming. On her way back home, she began to mumble to herself, "I can´t be a mother. I just simply can´t be." She… the famous Captain Amelia, paramount Captain and spacer extraordinaire was now also going to be, of all things, a mother…

This was simply more than she was prepared to handle. For that reason, she was very grateful when she finally walked up the driveway to her and Delbert´s home.

"Delbert, I'm home!" she bellowed in her best quarterdeck voice, when she had finally gotten inside. Surprisingly, no one answered her. She frowned. Deucedly bad timing for no one to be around just this moment when she needed them the most.

On a whim, she decided to check the living room. Much to her relief, she found Delbert, Sarah, and Jim there, discussing some matter. When Amelia stepped into the room, they all hurried to their feet, looking over at her.

"So, ma'am… you all right? What did the doctor say?" Jim asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, James. Always one to come right to the point of the matter, eh, Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia said with a wry smile.

Without much further ado, she moved over into the embrace of her husband, who quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, dear," she said. "I hear congratulations are in order, Doctor."

Delbert frowned, trying to figure out why that might be. Frankly, he couldn't think of any reason. "Oh? Why do you say that, Amelia my love?" Delbert asked, more than a bit puzzled.

"Oh, no reason, really, darling. Oh… other than the fact that you're about to become a father in oh, about six months' time," Amelia said, smiling at her most startled husband.

The living room suddenly went very, very quiet. Sarah was the first to break the silence. "Oh my God, honey!" she said and enveloped Amelia a great big hug. "Congratulations, Amelia!"

"Ah, yes, thank you, Mrs. Hawkins," Amelia said, pleased despite her own misgivings. "It's nothing, really…"

Amelia then watched a stunned Jim, who simply stared at her, and then dropped his glance down to her trim waist and abdomen temporarily. His mouth opened, but no sound came out of it.

"Oh really, Mr. Hawkins, do come now," Amelia admonished him. "Women get pregnant each and every day all across the universe. What in blazes are you gaping at, young man?"

Jim blushed, and snapped his mouth closed. "Sorry, Captain. It's just that… well, I mean… But, you just can't be pregnant!"

"Sorry, my dear boy," Amelia countered with a grin. "But, I'm afraid I rather am."

Amelia then looked back at her husband. He stared adoringly at his lovely wife, and gave her a heartfelt hug. "You're quite certain about this then?" he asked her, obviously quite excited.

She nodded her head, shyly---if you can believe that---and then she kissed him on the lips.

"I've read that felinids are prone to having multiple births. Have you any idea of just how many…?" Delbert asked, suddenly faltering at the end of his statement.

"The doctor has assured me I shall most likely bear at least three, love," Amelia told him. Delbert beamed at his wife, but somehow still managed to look worried all the same.

"Whoa!" Jim said, clearly amazed. He then turned toward his mother. "Hey, Mom, can't you just see three little Amelias running around the house?" he said, a grin blossoming on his face, as he shook his head. "That'll be trouble just waiting to happen."

Morph giggled, and quickly transformed himself into three young---no more than three month old---Amelias, who toddled around, playing with one another.

"That's quite enough commentary from you, Mr. Hawkins," growled Amelia sternly. "As well as your pet blob." Morph trembled and quickly resumed his natural form.

"You know, Mr. Hawkins… Jim, I rather think that my little ones are going to quite enjoy you. I'm quite sure they will insist on having their Uncle Jimmy babysit them quite as often as he can."

Amelia cast an eye at Morph, who rather obligingly wriggled like an excited puppy, and transformed himself eagerly into a harried Jim, who was being mobbed by three very eager felinid children. "My, my…have you ever seen a more charming sight," Amelia observed slyly as Jim scowled. She laughed softly, and began to walk into the kitchen.

"Um, might I ask where you are going, my dear?" Delbert asked helpfully.

"The dishes need doing, and that's a most welcome distraction from having to think about babies and childrearing, Delbert," she answered. "

"Would you like some help, Amelia?" Sarah asked politely.

"Why, that would be quite nice. Thank you, Sarah," Amelia responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Once in the kitchen, Amelia and Sarah began to talk. That is, about everything other than children. Amelia fell suddenly quiet as she did the dishes, and Sarah looked over at her, offering kindly, "You think you won't be able to handle this, don't you?"

Amelia put the dish she had just washed down, and sighed. "C'mon, Amelia… what are you worrying about?" Sarah asked her in a gentle voice.

"Oh, I don't know, Sarah. Perhaps the fact that my body is no longer my own. I now have at least three new souls aboard, and all without my leave, mind you," Amelia commented sourly.

"Oh, my…" Amelia moaned, as an unsettling wave of nausea washed over her.

Sarah knew what was going on, having been through much the same herself when she had been carrying Jim. "I know it's not fun, Amelia. It's your three new crew members that are causing your nausea, you know. You are eating for the four of you now, each of your children getting what they need from you, their mother." Sarah explained. She stopped, put down her dish towel, and went to the refrigerator. She opened the door and took some food out.

Amelia looked at the food with obvious distaste. Her stomach was doing a series of most impressive acrobatics at the moment. "Must I? Amelia complained, frowning. "I've worked rather hard to stay fit. I really rather not lay waste to my figure, if I may avoid it."

"Amelia, honey, you're pregnant," Sarah told her patiently. "Your figure is going to change… regardless of whether you eat or not. But you must eat… for the good of your children." Sarah laid the plate on the table, and escorted Amelia to sit. "Trust me, after you've had your children, they'll be more than willing to whip you back to your normal svelte form again in no time at all…"

"Hmm," Amelia said around a bite of food. "You're just full of information this day, aren't you, Mrs. Hawkins?"

"Yes, I am," Sarah said sweetly, and patted Amelia gently on the cheek. Amelia scowled, but wisely said nothing.

The following day, Amelia got up early, and dressed. She wrote a note to Delbert, explaining where she was going, and then headed for the ferry to the spaceport.

Aboard the ferry, she experienced another unsettling bout of nausea. But this was not like the other times… no, she felt woozy and dizzy, even though she was sitting. She was forced to grip the wall so as not to fall. Perhaps, it was her being on the ferry that was exacerbating the symptoms she was feeling. Spacesickness, maybe. Yes, that must be it…

Just as she regained her composure once more, she heard a voice. "Ahoy there, Cap'n! Might I take that seat o' yers?" A simian creature asked.

"Of course. Be my guest, Mr. Modney," Amelia answered politely.

Spacer Modney sat down gratefully, and then looked up at Amelia. "So. If you don't minds me askin', Cap'n… do the rumors be true?" he asked.

"Mr. Modney… whatever are you talking about? What rumors?" Amelia asked shortly, looking down at him.

"Ah, Cap'n," he said, a bit unsure of himself now. "Well, me mates was tellin' me that… er, well… that you was 'bout to have yerself some kitties long about soon…"

Amelia scowled, somewhat stunned that her condition was already being bandied about the spaceport. "Mr. Modney, do I look as if I'm going to have---what was it you said so eloquently now?---some 'kitties'?" Amelia asked in a scathing voice.

"Well, no, ma'am," Modney returned, a bit red-faced now. "But everywheres I goes, I hears the same thing, doncha know. 'Yo, mate… has yeh heard that Captain Amelia's bout to be a mother?'" The monkey-like being nodded his head in affirmation. "On me affadavit, Cap'n ma'am… and that's no lie!"

Amelia snorted derisively. "You really shouldn't believe rumors you hear about a space port, Mr. Modney," Amelia answered bluntly.

"Aye, ma'am. So… you ain't pregnant then?" Modny asked, then added a quick, "ma'am."

"I shall not say if I am… or I'm not, Mr. Modney," Amelia replied. "All I relayed to you is that it isn't wise to believe everything you hear." Amelia moved off toward the bow of the ferry.

"You asks a simple question, and that's what yeh gets," Modney said to no one in particular, and shook his head.

Amelia returned, and grimaced to find Mr. Modney still there.

"Yar, Cap'n. Meanin' no disrespect or anythin'… but I gots to know. So ares yeh or not havin' any wee ones?" he asked, cringing, expecting---at best---a verbal tongue-lashing from the dour Captain. Amelia scowled at him long enough to make the man squirm in his seat.

Amelia sighed. "Oh, very well, since I know you'll continue to pester me until I answer you," Amelia replied reluctantly. "I am," she told him in a very hushed voice. "There, are you quite satisfied now?"

"Aye, Cap'n. Very satisfied, indeed am I," Modney said, tugging his forelock respectfully, and smiling from ear to ear. "Well, good for you, Cap'n, ma'am. Now, if'n you'll excuse me… I'll be off now." He got up, nodded his head, and made his way aft. Amelia could only sigh heavily, knowing Modney would blab it about to his mates aboard the ferry as well as the spaceport after they arrived.

Once she walked the streets of the spaceport, it seemed every spacer had some comment or word of encouragement or congratulations on her impending pregnancy.

She passed by three young cadets, who all promptly saluted her, and stating with barely disguised smiles, "Good morning Captain Amelia, Mom, I mean, Ma'am." She returned their salutes, and chose to ignore their banter. Her acute hearing allowed her to hear what they whispered to one another.

"I can´t belive that the Captain's going to be a mother," the first of them said.

"Well, mate, by the way she reacted just now, she definitely is one," the second observed.

"Boy, I sure hope Jim isn't going to tell her that it was him who started the rumor," the last of them said. "Captain Amelia isn't going to like that. No, not at all."

"Ah, so it was our Mr. Hawkins, who was the security breach," Amelia thought to herself, scowling. She filed that bit of data away for later, and continued on to the RLS _Legacy_.

As she neared her ship, she saw a figure of a boy walking standing at foot of the gangway to the _Legacy_. A man standing there motioned the boy over. The boy smiled at looked curiously at the man. He looked to be maybe ten years old.

"You, boy," the man said, "Do you think you could do me a favor, young sir?"

"Depends. What would it be, sir?" the boy asked, just a bit warily.

"You know who Captain Amelia Doppler is, don't you, boy?"

"Why, of course, sir! Why she's the famousest Captain of 'em all. Oh, and… she's going to be a mother, did you know, sir?"

The man nodded. "That's right. Now… here is a letter for her. You stay here, and when she gets to the _Legacy_, why you give that to her, y'hear? Oh, an' here's a couple o' crontars, fer yer trouble, lad." The boy beamed, and gladly accepted the money.

"Yes, sir!" the boy replied, and dutifully waited. He watched the big man in the cloak walk away and disappear into the crowd.

Amelia finally made it to her ship, and arched an eyebrow at the small boy waiting---apparently for her---at the foot of the gangway.

"Ma'am! Cap'n! This letter's for you, ma'am," the boy declared, tugging on Amelia's sleeve to get her attention.

"Thank you, my fine young man, for a service well rendered," she told and gave him a crontar for his trouble. As the boy meandered off, she looked down at the letter in her hand. Shrugging her shoulders, she slit the envelope with her thumb claw, opened it, and read:

_Good Morning, Cap´n,_

_I was in the neighborhood and thought I would give you my congratulation myself. Now, now, don´t bother looking for me. By the time you get this, I'll be long gone. Just wanted you to let you know that you're going to be a grand mother. Oh… an' say hello to Jimbo for me, if you would, and thank him again for keepin' me out of the hoosegow. Yeh can blame it on me, if yeh like, but go easy on the boy… he's got himself a good heart now, Cap'n._

_Regards_

_John Silver_

Amelia looked down at the letter, and scowled. This simply couldn't be true. That pirate wouldn't _dare_ come here… with me around, at least. Amelia looked back to the boy who had delivered the letter.

"A moment, my fine young man," Amelia called. The boy turned back, curious. "The man who gave you this… do you perhaps remember what he looked like?" she asked.

The boy narrowed his eyes, and looked up a moment, trying to remember. "Well, ma'am… he was pretty big, and had a cool accent. Oh, yeah… and was a cyborg too. How cool is that?" the boy answered.

So it was him, Amelia said to herself, frowning. She gave the boy another crontar before going aboard the _Legacy_. Later on, after she'd done all she had come to do, she returned to the ferry. She silently fumed, and simply could not wait to have a little _chat_ with Mr. James Hawkins…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"MR. HAWKINS!" Amelia's voice boomed throughout the entire Doppler household.

"Oh, no," groaned Jim, knowing full well that when the Captain used that tone of voice, it boded no good.

"Report to me now… front and center, immediately!" Amelia´s voice called in barely restrained fury. Jim gulped, but came running downstairs nonetheless.

"Yes, ma'am?" Jim asked innocently enough. He stood raptly at attention, his eyes riveted on a spot on the wall to the left of Amelia's icy green eyes.

"Two things, Hawkins," Amelia said in a pleasant voice, that dripped with her ire. "First, I would like to know why you found it necessary to inform nearly every living soul at the spaceport of my upcoming pregnancy," Amelia declared.

Jim blinked, and went pale. He suddenly found his mouth dry, and his hands were sweating.

"Secondly, I would most appreciate your opinion about _this_," Amelia said frostily, and handed Jim the letter from Silver. Amelia's lips were thin, and her posture stiff and unnerving.

Just as soon as Jim began to read, he knew he was in _big_ trouble. He found his breathing labored by the time he finished, and he swallowed hard.

When Jim said nothing, and would not even meet her gaze, she growled in a low, dangerous voice. "Let me see if I understand this, shall I? That rogue commandeered my ship, tried to kill the three of us any number of occasions, and yet… yet… you---quite on your own, mind you---decided to let that blackguard go free?" Amelia asked in a voice that was quiet and terrible. Her ears now lay back flat against her head, and her eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Nothing to say in your defense, Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia commented, her voice still controlled, yet it hummed with anger. Jim held his peace, and that being the case, Amelia continued. "I could deal with this most disagreeable situation as a Captain, you know," she informed the silent Jim, who looked even paler, if that were possible.

"But… I will soon be a mother," Amelia commented, turning away from Jim, "something you so felt so keen to broadcast to all the world, for some reason. Now that being the case, of course, I shall deal with this as a mother then, shall I? Fine practice, I should think, hmm?"

Jim's expression was quizzical and troubled. What was she saying, he wondered.

All that become painfully clear to him a moment later. "Mr. Hawkins, as of this moment forward, you will be considered grounded for the next three weeks. You will be confined to this house until further notice. The only time you may go outside is in your mother's care. While this punishment is in effect, you _will_ be in my care, and will do precisely as I instruct you to. Now, you are dismissed, sir. You may go to your room until dinner."

Jim looked at her incredulously. "What? You can´t be serious?" Jim returned, stunned.

Amelia simply turned, and gave him one single look.

"You're serious all right," Jim observed and looked to Amelia, who merely met his gaze with her own agate-hard green one. 

"Aye aye, ma'am," Jim said then, knowing she could do far far worse to him if she chose to. So, he wisely turned and went up to his room.

Amelia nodded, and made her way into the living room. Upon seeing her, Delbert got to his feet from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Hello, dear. Where have you been? I've been a bit worried," he asked, coming up and gently touching her back.

"Oh, I went to the spaceport," Amelia answered. "You know, square away the _Legacy_ and all that." Delbert nodded in understanding. Amelia leaned over to softly buss his cheek, and told him, "Now, if you will excuse me, dear, I have to get myself something to eat."

"Ah, ah," Delbert corrected her, and took her hand, gently, "You just sit down right here, my dear girl, and I will get you something to eat. You simply must allow me to help, dear. You're supposed to be taking things easy, you know…"

Amelia sighed, torn between irritation and fondness for her husband. She knew she was pregnant and found Delbert's concern touching, yet meddlesome.

"Oh, do relax, dear. I am quite fine, really," she assured him.

"Hmm," Delbert returned, making a small grimace. "If I recall correctly, that was precisely what you said on Treasure Planet," Delbert observed primly and pointed his finger to the couch with a almost pleading look. Amelia could only shake her head, and let him have his way. She sat down on the couch, as he asked. A few minutes later, Delbert reappeared with a plate loaded with food. Amelia opened her mouth to protest the buffet he had brought her way, but she knew it was pointless to argue with her husband, so she simply began to eat.

Sarah then made her way into the living room, and looked in on Amelia. "I see that Delbert is taking care of you again, hmm?" she said with a smile.

"Oh, and whatever might of given you that particular idea, Sarah?" Amelia said wryly, casting an eye to the plate heaped with food.

Sarah laughed, knowing that Delbert meant well.

"Would you care to share, Sarah?" Amelia asked quietly.

"I heard that!" Delbert yelled from the kitchen.

"Of course, Amelia," Sarah accepted, and took one of the five sandwiches Delbert had prepared.

After Amelia and Sarah had finished eating, Delbert insisted that Amelia had to lie down and rest. "You must get your rest, Amelia dear," he told her lovingly.

"You're such a nice man," Amelia said warmly, and layed down lifting her feet up on to the couch. "Do you think…"

And before she could even finish her sentence, Delbert laid a snuggly warm coverlet over her. Delbert eyed his wife adoringly, and finally nodded, and went back to the kitchen.

"Hello, Sarah. Want to see something rather amazing?" Amelia asked, a clever grin painting her face. Then she slipped her foot free from under the coverlet, and touched it daintily to the ground.

Without even showing his face, Delbert scolded his wife, "Amelia Doppler, you get that toe up off of the ground this very instant!"

Sarah could only laugh, and was touched by the display.

"Isn't he just a darling man?" Amelia said happily. "Oh, by the way, Sarah, I've something to tell you about your charming boy," Amelia said sternly.

Sarah laughed. "All right. Exactly what has he gone and done this time?" she asked knowingly.

"Well," Amelia said, and began to tell Sarah everything that had transpired. "… and so, I'm afraid I have grounded the boy for the next three weeks, Sarah. I hope I count on you to support me on this."

"Of course. I just can't believe you only grounded him for three weeks," Sarah said.

"Before you think I may being a bit soft, do remember that aside for the brief times he's with you, he will be under my care," Amelia said.

"Hmm. Good point," Sarah said. They talked a while about all manner of subjects, until Delbert had returned.

"Hello, dear," Amelia said to him, giving him a fond smile.

Delbert simply kissed her in response. "Shouldn't you be considering retiring for the evening?" he asked, worried.

Amelia looked over at the clock. "Ah, you make a good point, darling. It is actually getting a bit late now, isn't it?" she said. "Very well, Delbert. I am going to bed. Good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Amelia," Sarah replied, briefly touching Amelia's hand.

Amelia yawned as she climbed the stairs, and prepared herself for bed. Finally, she laid herself, and began to doze. Just then, she felt something… something like somebody had poked her with a finger from within herself.

Amelia found herself smiling, and a warm feeling suffused her. One of _her_ babies had gently kicked from within her womb. She closed her eyes serenely, oddly comforted to feel the first hints of life within herself. Maybe this won't be all that bad, she told herself optimistically. Then, she fell sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The months went by, and two things got bigger… the three little babies, and their mother's waistline.

"How much longer must this go on?" Amelia asked out of thin air. She felt positively _huge_, and decidedly unattractive. Her abdomen seemed to proceed her everywhere she went. She knew she was being mildly horrible to Delbert, but that was his job now, after all, wasn't it? It was his love and patience, really, that got her this far. After all was said and done, she would make it up to him, she told herself.

It was just then, that she felt it. The singular pain that only could mean one thing.

"Oh, Delbert. Dear heart?" she said.

"Yes? What is it, honey?" Delbert questioned.

"I would think it wise if you were to hitch Delilah just now," Amelia told him matter-of-factly. "Oh, and place a call to my doctor, would you? I believe my water just broke, dear…"

"Merciful heavens!" Delbert gasped, and ran to to her bidding. "Stay calm, Amelia my love! Help is on the way." Delbert scurried about, yelling, "Jim! Sarah! Hurry!"

Amelia blissfully couldn't remember anything particular from the birth of her four chidlren. Everything had become woozy. And then everything had gone black, yet restful.

Later, when she finally opened her eyes, she was lying in a hospital bed.

"Good morning, sweetheart," a most comforting voice said. She turned her head, and smiled as she saw her Delbert.

He looked down at his wife, and said, "Now that you're awake, Amelia… I've got some people who'd love to see their Mommy."

In the crook of each of his arms, a sleeping little female felinid, her daughters. Beside him was Sarah, who stood holding a third female felinid, her third daughter. And other side of her stood a grining Jim… who was holding a little male canid, her son…who was fast asleep.

Inexplicably, Amelia felt tears in her eyes. "Oh, these are our children, my love? Oh… they are all so beautiful!"

"Yes, they are," Delbert agreed, moving over to be close to his wife. "Nearly as beautiful as their mother."

Amelia said nothing, but her green eyes gleamed with love.

Jim moved close to Amelia, and gently handed her her only son. "Congratulations, Captain," he said, still awed.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said, nestling the sleeping boy protectively in her arms. Then she looked upon her only son and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He was warm, cuddly, and all hers…

I can´t believe it, Amelia began to think. I am actually a mother.

"I find I wonder what Mr. Arrow would say about all this," she questioned softl. Then her son, woke up and looked up into his mother's face.

He smileed and raised a small hand to grab her nose.

"That´s right, sweetheart. Mother is here," Amelia crooned softly and smiled. "Your Mom is here, and she will never leave you… ever." She kissed him once more, and sighed.

End


End file.
